


THE FORSAKEN GOLD

by haraldstad2joni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, D.I Thorin, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M, Motorman Eomer, Musician Thranduil, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraldstad2joni/pseuds/haraldstad2joni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He always wandered like a homeless horseman from the past. Like a wind he always blown to the place earth desired to. His heart was restless. His mind was reckless. His eyes were dried from tears like desert with no spring. Hollowness followed him like shadow chased a thing. Yet then he decided to settle, even for a while.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dawn

It was three years passed since Thorin moved with Thranduil to Celduin Town. Three years they bound in a perfect relationship, settled down with their kids, and had a very good peaceful life. Sort of things were changing. The house was pretty new and more to fulfill their ‘family thing’ needs. Even Thorin’s kids already moved to their own places, lived separated each other. 

Raegwyn was the one who still continuously visited her parents every week even she now lived in a dormitory of Rhovanion State University. Kili worked in a music store, went back to Erebor with Fili who already graduated from his college. Vidar was in his fine art study in Bree, being Thorin’s child who lived too far away from his family. While Legolas didn’t go to college, he stayed at home sometimes and worked in Mirkwood’s big metal venue organizer along with Haldir who was now his boyfriend. 

Thorin still worked in Mirkwood Police Department and needed more time to go to his office every day but he enjoyed it more than anything. His companion, Thranduil was now back to Morgoth and had several national and overseas reunited tour. He came back out in different and honest personality like never before as he decided to be himself whenever and wherever he was. These days, he was busy with Morgoth’s upcoming album.

That house they were living in would look very silent and empty every time Legolas and Haldir went out for days. When they came back, it seemed like found it’s own life back as a family house. This thing sometime made Thorin and Thranduil felt so old even it was only three years since they started it together. 

 

It was a great spring Sunday morning when unfortunately Reagwyn couldn’t get off her dormitory for some assignments. She couldn’t join her family back at Celduin, but Legolas and Haldir just went back from Mirkwood yesterday and had a total day off to chill out with their family together. 

“Hey Ada, what are you doing?” Legolas asked as he came down the stairs with hair untangled and wet. 

“Hey, you wake up, Ion nin, Just making some pies,” Thranduil turned his head when he saw his lovely son approached and kissed him in the cheek. He smiled and blushed, like every time his beloveds did it, “Where’s Haldir?” his eyes wandered to the stairs, looked for another similar blonde creature who almost always side by side with Legolas.

“Still taking a shower, he always do it longer than me, maybe his hair needs more conditioner,” Legolas chuckled.

Thranduil bent his thick eyebrows, “Seems like you guys had kinda long and hard night?” he grinned mischievously. 

“You know what happened with two drunken men on the bed,” Legolas laughed hard. He tried to take a chunk of pie crust and Thranduil slapped his hand away.

“For sure I know it, I could hear the ‘uh yeah’ many times before I fell asleep,” Thranduil giggled, eyes locked to a pair of bright blue jewels before him, “And, don’t you fuckin’ dare to touch my precious pie before I take it first,” he smirked and glared. 

Legolas just laughed harder, “Damn it! We were too loud. Hey Ada, you’re jerk, I even just took a very small piece of crumbs.”

Thranduil shook his head and went to dining room where he put his precious chocolate pie on the table. He collected some dirty tableware for breakfast and put it on the dishwasher. He glanced at Thorin who silently read his morning newspaper with a mug of latte and ashtray on the table before him.

“You finished it, Love?” Thorin folded the paper and put it down as he realized Thranduil sat on a chair next to him and took one of his cigarettes.

“Yeah, well, let me serve you,” Thranduil put his cigarette before lit it. He took a small plate on his hand, cut a piece of his pie and gave it to his stunning boyfriend. 

Thorin couldn’t help but smile as Thranduil with his blushing face and blonde hair tied in messy high bun looked at him in a kitten face, “Thank you, my dear,” he rose from the seat for a while to kiss Thranduil gently before two voices of similar blonde creatures broke them. 

“Always be the first to have a piece of motherfucking pie,” Legolas jerkily teased.

“Oh, shut up, little blonde man,” Thranduil frowned, lips parted to slip a cigarette.

Haldir looked at them and his eyes moved to the pie on the table. He laughed hard as followed Legolas. 

“You too, you’re my little blonde man too,” Thranduil pointed at Haldir who suddenly stopped his laughter and widened his magnificent grey eyes. Thranduil smiled after that. He was pretty amused to have a future son-in-law like Haldir. He always remembered how Haldir helped him to see Legolas after their relationship problem got worse for his darkest days in prison before. He totally liked this 25 year old guy who finally fell in love with his son, and trusted that he could make him happy. Haldir was very mature and sometimes he looked more like a big brother than a lover for Legolas, it made Thranduil loved him as his own child as well as Thorin’s kids. Haldir made Thranduil felt like he actually had two sons, out of the reason when people saw three of them and they all had similar features. 

Thorin couldn’t help but laugh, “Hey come on, just enjoy this precious thing, Thranduil made this with love,” he giggled with his noticeable low big voice. 

“Now, Ada, we have a permission from your beloved man, so we have a right for this,” Legolas brushed his palms together and cocked his eyebrows.

“Fuck you, okay, just take it then,” Thranduil nodded and his face blushed again.

“Your pie is always the most precious. You made it with love,” Haldir said after he swallowed the first mouthful of pie. His smiled made Thranduil couldn’t help but giggled and gave him a slight kiss in his temple.

“Thanks, Ion nin, you know me well,” Thranduil responded softly as he glanced at Thorin who locked his eyes into him with a smile widened in his handsome face.

 

_He came out of darkness to see the sun which already burnt his skin. The road he conquered was on his sight again. He would ride where his road shown him the way. This time he would ride somewhere he once knew and forgotten so long._

Thorin and his family spent the whole afternoon in front of TV with epic movies marathon, much cigarettes and beers. Sunday would always be the perfect day to have a quality moment before next day’s business and craps would take their life back. 

As his eyes locked into the TV screen, he could hear a sound of motorcycle engine very close outside the house. At first he ignored it but a moment later he realized his door was knocked.

Legolas was about to rise up to open the door, but Thorin stopped him as he saw Haldir’s head on Legolas’ and in fact that he ridiculously fell asleep.

“Let me,” Thorin said as Legolas glanced at Haldir who slept because too bored with the TV and too many beers. 

Hand was on the handle and Thorin pulled the door open. He already anticipated with anyone who came but the guest did not notice him. His eyes went to a dull black Harley Davidson Nightster parked in his lawn and moved to a man who—from his back—looked a little bit shorter than him, wore a black leather jacket, had shoulder-length loose curly dirty blonde hair with some locks tangled at the back of his head.

“Excuse me?” Thorin cleared his throat and asked.

The man turned his back and faced the host he was supposed to look for, “Oh, I’m sorry,” his voice was deep, not big, but very manly. 

“Can I help you, sir?” Thorin opened the door wider and took a step outside. He totally did not know who the man was because he absolutely strange with his typical dirty, calloused, motor mob looks as he never knew someone like him before.

“Is this Thranduil Greenwood’s house? Or, that I’m maybe mistaken,” the man who had a serious and mysterious look expressed a little bit of nervous gesture, like he was afraid of being mistaken, because the person he was looking for exactly different from the one he faced now.

Thorin nearly smiled, he still wondered how this man could know Thranduil and thought that maybe he was an old friend “Yeah, he lives here, you’re not wrong” he nodded and tried to find the man’s eyes which oppositely tried to hide him. He almost asked furthermore about who was he when Thranduil suddenly already stood behind him and asked something.

Before Thorin answered him, Thranduil came out behind the door and looked at the man, tried so hard to figure out who he was.

“Thranduil?” The man asked, his gesture still looked nervous, “You still remember me?”

Thranduil bent his eyebrows tried to recognize kind of similar face from many years before, “I think I know you, but who…” he paused as he confused to recall something from his past.

The man smirked, “It’s been like a century, Thranduil, sure you won’t recognize me,” he said and paused to take a breath before continued, “It’s me Eomer Eadig.”

Thranduil’s jaw dropped but he made it up soon. His eyes blinked rapidly, tried to figure out that this man was not kidding him, “Eomer? Really?” he covered his mouth with his palm.

The man nodded, “I was a silly young kid when we last time seen each other, twenty years passed, and everything changed, but you’re probably not.”

“Oh, God, Eomer,” Thranduil shook his head in disbelief and amusement he walked passed Thorin’s arm and hugged Eomer tightly like he was someone really priceless in his life.

Thorin could only see it in wondering look. He never heard that name, but probably familiar with the last name. He tried to figure it out before Thranduil took Eomer inside the house and he followed with a shrug. 

“This is Eomer, Thorin,” Thranduil introduced Eomer—the man who was still compromising for Thorin, “Eowyn’s little brother.”

Thorin was surprised when Thranduil finally told him who the man was. Yet, he finally remembered where the name Eadig came from and the similarity in names between Eowyn and Eomer. “Thorin Oakenshield, nice to meet you,” he tried to forget his surprise moment as soon as possible.

“Nice to meet you, Thorin,” Eomer shook Thorin’s hand and nodded in respect. He looked at Thorin’s stunning face features with his intimidating calm looks in a nervous and shy motion.

“Come here, Leaf, and Haldir” Thranduil called his sons, “See who’s coming,”

The two blonde guys went off TV seat and appeared in the living room. Both of them had no idea about who was the mysterious look man was.

“Look, Leaf, here’s Eomer, your uncle,” Thranduil exclaimed proudly.

Eomer looked at both of the similar blonde guys in a quite confused look. He glanced at Thranduil, “Which one is Legolas?” he bit his bottom lip tried not to laugh and look too clumsy as well.

Legolas and Haldir looked to each other, tried not to laugh too hard. While Thorin snorted as Thranduil put his palm in his own mouth for a tittering tried to explain, “This clumsier one,” he pointed at Legolas’ forehead.

Eomer rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit clumsily. He looked at Legolas in amazement and hugged him in his strong arms, “You’re a big guy now, Legolas,” he said. 

“Uncle Eomer,” Legolas smiled. His eyes locked at the face he never remembered but he was sure he once used to meet him in early times of his life. 

“And this is Haldir, Legolas’ boyfriend,” Thranduil continued.

A look of surprise seemed in Eomer’s eyes when Thranduil mentioned ‘boyfriend’, but he later sincerely gave Haldir his small and mysterious smile and shook his hand, “They’re very resemble each other, and quite confusing to differentiate at first, just made me look like a fool. I thought that you had another child after Legolas,” he honestly told Thranduil about his confusion problem.

Thranduil giggled and blushed, “Indeed. Everybody tells me the same. Haldir is already be my son as well as Legolas. Come, put your backpack down, and I’ll make some coffees and we can talk more,” Thranduil said. His face covered in awkward rapture. 

 

“How could you find me here, Eomer?” Thranduil asked. He already prepared three cups of coffee, another chocolate pie and a pack full of cigarette on the dining table.  
Eomer sipped his coffee, “For a very longtime, finally I visited Eowyn’s grave this morning and then I remembered you. That was unplanned tho. I came to your apartment, thought that you’re still there but not. It is now your band studio and some guys told me that you moved to Celduin, so, here I am,” he shrugged and looked very uncomfortable with his clothes as it seemed he did not take any showers for many days. His dirty blonde hair was tousled badly, his plaid grey flannel shirt was rumpled, stubble grew to be untidy reddish brown beard on his face and he looked very exhausted. 

“I tried to look for you at the first year you went away after Eowyn’s death, but it was useless. Then I heard you join kinda motor mobster in Mordor and I realized it would be nothing if you had become one of them. I felt very guilty to Eowyn because I couldn’t and didn’t look for you,” Thranduil said, his eyes glanced at Legolas who sat back on TV couch.

“I didn’t want anyone to find me either. I joined The Rohirrim Iron Horse that year and rode to Mordor before I finally went back to Rohan and tried to make up my life. I joined Middle-Earth Marines and went to Belfalas Bay for three years, defending an attacked borderline. Nothing to regret, Thranduil, because luckily I could live my life and rode here today,” Eomer recalled, his eyes still refused to contact Thranduil for some unknown reasons.

Thranduil nodded. He tried to investigate more things about the awkward and shy Eomer which he found was totally different from twenty years ago, “Glad to see you here today and that you survived. I have many stories to tell to you, Eomer. When you were gone, many things happened between me and Legolas. I will tell you more, but now I think you better take a hot shower and change your clothes.”

Eomer smirked, “You know what a man needs after he spent many hours on motorbike, riding from Minas Morgul to Celduin.”

 

Thorin went out of his bedroom when he met Eomer in the corridor. He looked at a figure of fresher man in damp darkener blonde hair, his face was not cleanly shaven as still left reddish brown mustache and soft beard along the chin and jawline, barefoot, dressed in black V-neck t-shirt—revealed his full armed tattoos and some in his peeked collarbone, and old ripped blue jeans. 

Eomer stopped his pace glanced at the impressively calm older man. He smiled, full of respect, “Hey,” he awkwardly waved his hand.

“Oh, hey, Eomer,” Thorin smiled back and approached the younger mysterious man, “Let’s go downstairs, Thranduil must have many stories to share,” he invited politely.

Eomer nodded, “You’re Thranduil’s friend?” he asked curiously, as wondered why Thranduil paid too much attention to this manly brunette man.

Thorin rolled his eyes in confusion to answer, “Ah, sure, I am, but kinda closer than just friend,” he signed a quote in ‘closer’ word with his fingers. 

“His boyfriend?” Eomer lifted his head, eyebrows frowned in questioning look.

“Something like that,” Thorin mumbled, “Sorry if this bothers you, but we just…”

Eomer smiled—even for a very little smile, “Never mind. It’s nothing to bother. I’m fine with sort of things.” 

It made Thorin smiled and glanced at the Rohirric man along their way to downstairs. He couldn’t keep his eyes from Eomer’s tattooed arms that more looked like a canvas for artistic complicated paintings mostly depicted war with horses and men in armors. 

There they were talking, actually Thranduil, about what happened in the last twenty years when Eomer was gone nowhere. He revealed how he was imprisoned and his bad relationship with Legolas after that and how Thorin and Haldir came to save them from the problem.

Eomer was truly not a talkative person. He was quieter than most people like he hid something from them. He also rarely smiled and never went close to laugh anyway. His eyes seemed like burdened by something that he couldn’t and didn’t want to tell. Was born as a pure Rohirric descendant of old Rohan horse lords ancestry, his early life was not better than Thranduil. He lost his mother when he was little and had a bad tempered father—in which Eowyn finally decided to steal his money and went away with him to join a motorcycle mob together.

Thorin himself could only listen for what his boyfriend told to his little brother-in-law. He just added few words sometime when Thranduil asked and overall he was just sat there with coffee and cigarette to smoke. Another thing Thorin could do was looking closer to the 35 year-old-or so Rohirric man. He studied that face further. Eomer had a square face shape with strong jawline profile covered in soft reddish brown beard. His perfectly ‘mischievous’ shaped eyebrows lined above a pair of deep sharp eyes. They were amber, red gold like cognac, like sun in dawn and like fire. His amber eyes matched perfectly with the dirty golden blonde hair in his head. His nose was small and high, sharp at the tip. His lips were tiny but thick and pale. His skin was actually white but spent a lot of day on the road many years made it looked burn, a little bit tan and reddish in his face, created some small freckles. He was quite good looking man, a typical less-word cool guy whom was attractive for some women.

 

It was midnight when Eomer finally went to sleep in an empty bedroom, once was used by Vidar. He shared many stories with both Thorin and Thranduil—with Haldir and Legolas joined not so long after, even he did not talk that much as he was a quiet man. It took many hours to tell what had happened in the last twenty years. He felt quite amused to meet his brother-in-law even he had a very different and surprising lifestyle at the first time he figured out. For him, it also had been like a millennium he had not been in a comfortable bed. He rode from Minas Morgul and slept everywhere he could in his way to Mirkwood. Thranduil’s house and bedroom settled him for awhile before perhaps he would continue his wandering in the next days. His eyes were too heavy to keep on and he totally lost in his sleep a few minute after he lied down. 

 

“I was surprised when he told you he was Eowyn’s little brother, because you never told me about him before,” Thorin said, there was a little bit of protesting tone in his voice.

“Sorry, yeah, I just told you that she had a brother, without mentioned it furthermore,” Thranduil nodded, stood in the bathroom doorway, already dressed in his rarely-wear black silken robe.

“He’s quiet man, a little bit strange at first, honestly,” Thorin mumbled with hands busy to untangle the ponytails from his now shoulder-length dark brown wavy hair.

Thranduil moved closer to the bed where Thorin already sat down with blanket already pulled over his strong body, “Indeed, he changed a lot. He was a very young teenager when  
I met him for the first time. He was quite a normal guy that time, but I knew how a motor gangster lived, Thorin. It made me could understand why he is so, now.”

“Alright, but I believe that he’s maybe a good man,” Thorin shrugged and smile grew bigger in his face when Thranduil started to loosened the robe belt.

“Surely he is still. You don’t have a morning shift in office, don’t you?” Thranduil asked and smirked. Thorin could only shake his head slightly. He crawled closer to his boyfriend who waited for him in anticipation, “So, we have a quite long night to spend.”

“You tease me,” Thorin hissed, his eyes gone black in lust, “But I’m not a loser, I know that already,” he pulled off the blanket and revealed his fully naked body.

Thranduil hummed, “You’re totally a jerk,” he bit his own lip naughtily before pulled his silken robe down, showing his milky skin covered with some tattoos and scars but with nothing else. He crawled and climbed in Thorin’s body, nestled it in his thighs.

Thorin pulled Thranduil’s head closer to him before they shared a very hot, deep, hard, sexy kiss that broke only with their need of air. Hands went here and there. Their members got hard quickly and couldn’t waste more time.

Sighs came out of Thranduil’s mouth when he held Thorin’s hardened member between his fore and middle finger, brushed it in his butt cleft, tried to insert it raw but Thorin helped him with lube and fingerings before they finally could unite their body in a very precious and arousing moment.

Thorin took a deep breath when he went to the deepest in Thranduil’s entrance and let him rode slowly on top of him. He started to moan louder when Thranduil moved faster, ride him to his own hell of pleasure. 

Thranduil shushed, “Hey, Eomer sleeps next to our room, he can clearly hear us,” he whispered between sighs, “It’s totally good, Thorin, but lets respect him,” he moaned softly in Thorin’s ear while his hips moved up and down restlessly, tried to control his rides. 

“Hmm,” Thorin hummed in pleasure and smiled, “Sorry, I forget that, yeah, it’s totally good, oh, shit, Thranduil,” he cursed as Thranduil began to move wilder like he was riding a horse. 

They kissed to muffle their moan and cry of pleasure. As Thranduil’s hip moved faster up and down, Thorin helped him by thrust him deeper from the bottom, tried to strike his ecstasy spot. They made love sexily, with less sounds unlike usual, more kisses than usual and it even made them more sweaty than usual, but still the slapping sounds of two clashing bodies couldn’t be dismissed, especially for Thorin who couldn’t stop his hands from slapping his boyfriend firm and milky butt cheeks. 

Even if they wanted to stay longer, the heat brought them to the end earlier. Thranduil came first, spurted wildly and massively like a hose in Thorin’s abdomen and torso before the great orgasmic contraction in his entrance milked Thorin’s member so badly and forced him to came, spilled his seed inside of his body. All of it ended with gasped and relieved sigh for sure. Some kisses and pecks were completely needed for post-coital romantic moment. 

Thranduil moved down from Thorin’s body and lied on his own back beside him, where he finally got a sweet snuggle from the older man who brought them to their sleep quickly. 

***

It was very quiet time where Eomer already woke up and took a hot shower at four. He went out of his room later, headed to kitchen for coffee and looked out of window. Dawn was already coming. He brought a mug of hot pure black coffee closely to the window before he found a glass door and got out of it to sit on a comfy bench in the backyard terrace.

He inhaled the tasty coffee steam before took it closer to his lips, sipped it a little. Black coffee made him feel more alive even if he only slept for a few hours. He basically should take more rest until the sun was coming, but he was a road man, a truly light sleeper. Moreover, he liked to see the dawn came whenever he was.  
Sky started to break darkness and made hint of red slowly appeared and spread across. The dawn started to come. It would be the first dawn Eomer saw in Celduin. The wind blew softly in his bearded face, playing some strands of his unruly dirty-golden hair in the cold air. As the bloody red hint started to spread more, emerged some golden tint and created an unlimited red blooded amber colored line. The amber color of dawn was the biggest reason why Eomer likely woke up everyday. He always liked things in amber as it resembled his deep eyes—the mixture of yellowish brown and red hint created a pair of pure golden-look eyes. No one probably had the same color combination in their irises as he had. He had pure deep and sometimes darkened golden color in his eyes, totally like no others. 

Eomer took a cigarette of the pack and lit it while sky started to be covered in golden color, one he had in his eyes. Another sip of coffee perfected his precious time. Until he heard someone opened the slide glass door. He took a quick glance and realized that Thorin was there, stood in the doorway in a shorts and plain white t-shirt, with a mug of hot coffee in his hand.

“What are you doing here?” Thorin asked with an amusing tone instead of unpleasant tone in his voice.

Eomer smiled slightly, “Seeing the dawn coming,” he answered, smoke came out of his nose when he spoke. 

Thorin moved closer, took a seat beside Eomer, “Is this a habit?” he giggled, taking first sip of his coffee.

“Totally yes. I almost always wake up before dawn, no matter how many hours I sleep before, I always wake up at least to see the moment coming before—sometimes I fall asleep again.” He snorted when he said this. 

“Dawn is a great moment, something not to miss, but for me, I can rarely do something like this everyday. I’ll spend more hours on the bed before the high sun wakes me up,” Thorin said. He looked fresh this morning though he had an overwhelming night before. Waking up at a very morning was something he almost never did, but today something like called him to open his eyes earlier than usual. 

“You probably should try to do this more often. You’ll find a pleasure only for seeing a great moment of dark and light exchange,” Eomer explained, his eyes stared at the sky, seemed like he recalled something from his past. 

“What makes you become a dawn fetish?” Thorin laughed softly as he boldly mentioned the word fetish to someone he newly knew.

“Dawn fetish? I like your choice of words,” Eomer smirked, “There are many things to explain, but for sure, I love to see dawn as it represents a new page of a book, could be a beginning for a journey, any kinds of journey. I always feel like being reborn every time I see the dawn intensely. Surely I feel like seeing blood spilled in the sky, after the sacrifice of night to give up its darkness, it happens everyday,” his eyes got widened every time he added more and more words.

Thorin nodded, and started to think that this Rohirric man was quite interesting, “Your representation of dawn is beyond my words.”

“It’s just a silly imagination inside my head,” Eomer smiled and paused for a moment, “How long have you been with Thranduil?” he suddenly turned the conversation topic and nearly apologized for being rude.

Thorin snorted, “Three years. I basically never thought to have a man like him on my side, but he’s different, totally different from the others. It made me falling for him in kind of unclear reasons,” he said.

“Quite long, and indeed he is. That was the same reason my sister loved him. Once he loved someone he would give all of his life. Honestly I’m glad to hear him having someone on his side now. He must be broken for many years with no one around. Once he told me that he would never fall in love with anyone anymore because he was afraid of losing someone again in his life, but to be with you may be really different. It means he loves you so much, because once a man who used to be hurt in love in his life finally found someone he trusts, he will never let them go. If they did, he would hardly accept it and probably never move on,” Eomer told, in his deep and hypnotizing tone, more intense from sentences to another.

The last lines of Eomer’s words chilled Thorin’s spine, because he was totally right, “You seem like know something in my head that can’t be uttered directly, then take it and it’s you who deliver it. His grief for Eowyn seemed like already finished, but not, I still see it in his eyes because something like that will never change, as I did. I lost my wife as well as he did. A grief probably covered by happiness, but it never fades away. When we meet someone we finally love, it was covered in a perfect and unharmed way.”

“Be good to him, he deserves a better life after his losing,” Eomer nearly whispered, his eyes finally met Thorin’s magnificent blue eyes and pierced for a moment. 

Thorin nodded, “It must be hurtful for you too, to lose Eowyn, or that maybe you already lost another one,” he said. 

“Eowyn’s death was the worst thing I had face in life. She was my light, and my pathfinder. We took journey together, always be together, passed through our darkest days when we were children. She was always be with me but then suddenly she was gone it made me broken,” his eyes gazed through the sight of sun that already came out halfway in the east. “For sure I had lost another one. Not my family tho, but very priceless. Someone I found after my long wanderings, after a great grief to lose a beloved sister, we were together for so long before death did us apart. They were another reason why I love to see dawn, because I will remember them again, feel like they lived again inside me after night was too cold to give me memory—it blinds me to dark roads. When the dawn was coming back, the memory about them warms me up, makes me feel alive again.” 

Thorin was speechless for a moment. He needed few minutes to brood over Eomer’s words. It was so intense and meaningful. It made him understand why this golden haired man was quite serious person.

Eomer shrugged and sighed. He smiled again slightly, “Forget it. It’s just a much talking. Never mind. Thranduil said you once joined Middle-Earth army, didn’t you?” he turned the conversation topic once more to hide something he did not want Thorin to know further.

“No, Eomer, it ain’t kinda much talking. It was true, you’re right,” Thorin justified, “Yeah, I did. I’ve been sent to Harad in the time of conflict for four years. Then I quitted and joined police department. You also told that you once were in Marines.”

Eomer nodded, “Yeah, for three years service in Belfalas Bay, nearly killed in a border patrol, but then I quitted too, found out that military was not my way, not at once. I went back to my old way, something that had been in my blood through my ancestors. It’s riding, not a horse tho, but motorbike, it’s likely the same,” he smiled with a sigh. 

***


	2. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When a promise is forgotten, it would be just a promise, just mere words of nothing._

Eomer decided to leave after couple of days stayed in Thranduil’s house. He moved again on the road. Something he always tried to conquer to win his comforts, forgetting the departures of his beloveds. There and went again, he rode away to somewhere he probably never visited or the one he once did but had been years off. He was not a kind of settled down man who could stay in only one place for a longtime. His heart always told him to ride and ride, ruling the road with his power. The power of being cold and bold, even he never forgot, thus never would he forgive. 

***

It had been three months since Eomer left the house to find his passion in conquering roads again. Thranduil got too busy lately. He was now working for his band new album and it was quite overwhelming an exhausting time. Legolas and Haldir rarely went home because summer was the very right moment for such metal festival and this time, their EO would present many overseas bands in Mirkwood. Raegwyn could not be busier than ever as she worked hard on her final assignment to achieve her bachelor degree in visual art. It was only Thorin who left alone in boredom, having his time as usual in office and went home to see nobody around. 

“Hey, Love, what do you think about having dinner together this Sat ‘nite?” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, my dear…maybe next time,”

“Alright. It’s okay,”

Rejection had been very often coming to Thorin. He started to feel alone and forgotten. Yet he still believe that the moment would over soon and everything turned to be normal as usual. He was a patient person and kept waiting until it was done. It started a month ago and felt like a decade for him. The phone call he did just last time was not the first rejection he got from Thranduil.

He tried to feel alright everytime Thranduil came home lately, almost dawn at the most. He was already sleeping and couldn’t enjoy much sweet moments like before. When he woke up, Thranduil was nothing but sleeping like a dead man and could not be awaken. His chance to meet Thranduil in person and talking to him were absolutely rare.  
Everything was passed in sadness and joy for three years. But never in his time with Thranduil, he felt so deeply sank in nowhere and estranged from his lover like now. 

***

Thranduil lied down on the bed, naked and legs spread wide. He awaited Thorin who soon crawled and settled between his legs. He was actually tired and sleepy after working the album material for many hours. He was being passive, lied down in his back accepted every touch Thorin gave to him. When he kissed, he kissed him back but let himself lost and Thorin won by inspecting his mouth with tongue. 

He still moaned in pleasure as mostly of times they made love every time Thorin please some spots in his limp and skinnier body. It was the time when Thorin finished opening his entrance and ready to insert his cock inside. He felt it was arousing, but he flatly just let it sank down deep in his hole. The weird thing was as he tried to be as flat as he could to let the moment passed longer to please Thorin who determined to brush his sweet spot inside, his climax felt like build too soon. Thorin even not yet sweating when he suddenly erupted his seed over their abdomens. 

Thorin nearly sworn when he saw his boyfriend came too fast like never before. The worse thing was it should be their first time again after one month hiatus. Thranduil ruined it. The worst thing was when he got rejected once more. 

Thorin frowned, looked deep into Thranduil’s eyes and tried to thrust his still erected and raging member inside when Thranduil stopped him.

“What?” Thorin asked, eyes rolled in unpleasant reaction.

“I’m so tired today, forgive me,” Thranduil apologized, his eyes were so droopy after having a orgasm.

“Okay. But let me finish it, just a moment, Baby,” Thorin begged for his restrained and delayed pleasure.

“My body is too tired to have it, we can do it again later, don’t worry,” Thranduil refused and rolled down his legs from Thorin’s hips, closed his way from his boyfriend. He pulled the blanket over and started to sleep unconsciously, careless for his boyfriend’s reaction. 

“But, Baby, I’m…” Thorin glared in disbelief as he heard his lover refused, once more after the others. He pulled back his cock and it softened slowly as his lust already disappear by the time he felt really disappointed. 

He grabbed his boxer and put it on again, went to bathroom, sat on toilet bowl with a cigarette to smoke and cursed all the way. He looked at his own face on the mirror before him. Slipped the cigarette between his lips, his eyes pinned deeply to himself from the reflection under the dimmed light. Tried to found something that could be wrong with him, he stroked his messy long hair down to make it neat, brushed his face with his warm palm, felt every stubble that grew quickly everyday, he was not wrong by himself. The situation was. He tried to overcome that nothing always happily happened in life. A miserable moment like that might occur and he tried to wipe it away from his mind. 

Then he totally forgot that he wanted to reach his coital climax and let it restrained in his body.

***

“Happy Birthday!” Legolas and Haldir shouted in surprise after Thorin turned the light on one evening after his office shift. 

Could not help but laughed for the surprise, Thorin hugged and kissed both of the twin-like boyfriends, “What the hell, you remember my birthday!” he shrieked happily. 

There was nothing fancy in the room, just a tart cake with 41 number candles and it made Thorin forgot about his soreness after work, yet he felt sad and disappointed as he didn’t found his lover in this house, gave him surprise like past years, spent the whole day just for him. Thinking about it made Thorin lost for awhile.

“Hey, Dad, why don’t you blow the candle?” Legolas interrupted, brought Thorin back to the not-really-sweet reality. 

“Oh, sorry, boys,” Thorin muttered and tried to smile as best as he could before blew out the candle at the same time he wished his luck back.

They didn’t waste time and soon enjoyed the cake and some cans of beer. Thorin followed the small joy Legolas and Haldir brought to the room. He felt pathetic at the thought of not having his own children by his side at this moment. They couldn’t back home for his birthday this year. Being a strong man made him bury those thoughts deep in his heart and tried to laugh with other two lovely guys who actually had their jobs in Mirkwood but willingly drove back home to spend a birthday moment with him. It made him want to shed tears however. 

“Your Ada doesn’t come home yet,” Thorin mumbled, vanishing smile and laughter from Haldir and Legolas. 

Both of the guys looked at each other, “He doesn’t. We didn’t meet him when we arrived, but I’m sure he’ll home soon because it’s your birthday,” Legolas explained, tried to cheer Thorin up. 

Thorin nodded, “Sure he will,” he said and grimaced. 

 

As they finally watched movie for the rest of time, they heard someone came. It was Thranduil. He looked very overwhelmed and tired. Held a cigarette in hand, he headed to the kitchen, opened the fridge for cool drink and saw a leftover of cake but he kept the question for himself rather than asked it.

He greeted the other three guys before went upstairs along with his backpack. He already went for three days. His album making reason finally became unacceptable as he actually could make it simple but he did not. He forced himself for something relative and not an obligation. He could work easily and leisurely but something like possessed him madly. 

Thorin went numb when he saw Legolas and Haldir looked at each other in questioning and disbelief look. Thranduil forgot his birthday. 

“Ok guys, it’s late, I think I’m going to take shower before go to bed,” Thorin said and went upstairs leaving no mark of disappointment in his face as best as possible. 

“Glad to see you home,” Thorin opened a conversation. He knew it was going to be something unpleasant. 

“Glad to see you again, too,” Thranduil said, tried to make a slight smile. 

“Yeah, you remember what day is this, love?” Thorin asked, arms crossing his chest.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, kept busy with the hair he tried to bun, “It’s Friday,” he answered easily.

“It’s Friday, that’s right, August 22nd,” Thorin murmured.

Thranduil looked at Thorin. He seemed like forget something very important but his trip from Rivendell to Celduin made him forgot many things easily. “Well, August 22nd, that’s…” he paused because he lost his memory for seconds. 

“It’s my birthday,” Thorin retorted. His voiced became very deep and it could only be found when he was not amused with something. 

Thranduil’s eyes wide opened and regretted his answer about it was Friday when he suddenly got reminded that it was the thing he totally forgot because of his business, “Oh, God! How could I forget it? That’s why I found cake in fridge,” he nodded, tried to make himself innocent with his ignorance. 

Thorin stood behind the door with arms still crossed in his chest tightly to reduce the tension that ran faster through his veins.

“Happy birthday, honey,” Thranduil came closer to give his boyfriend a hug but Thorin stopped him.

“You even forget this very easy-to-remember thing,” Thorin said in dark voice, “How could you be so fucking ignorance about this? How long did we know each other? One day? One week? No, Thranduil, we knew for more than three years and you forget this thing easily?”

Thranduil trapped in the questions he didn’t intend to answer. Things he was afraid of finally came upon him.

“Your album recordings drives you mad,” Thorin added and stepped closer to Thranduil just to passed him by, “Or that there’s another thing that makes you did?” his question ran from bathroom doorway before he slammed it close and took a fresh shower. 

 

After shower, Thorin went to his bed where Thranduil already there beside him but he kept silence and just pulled the blanket over before turned down the nightstand lamp.

“Thorin I’m so sorry,” Thranduil moved closer and embraced the older man from behind.

Thorin only hummed and kept his eyes closed and ignored the trailing hand playing along his chest. 

Thranduil sighed and not long after he finally felt asleep with regret clung into his mind. 

As Thranduil already slept soundly, Thorin suddenly awoke as he hard a beep from Thranduil’s phone on the nightstand near him. He looked at the man and moved carefully made sure he will not awake as he took the phone and unlocked it. 

He saw someone gave his boyfriend a message that made him very curious. He accessed the phone history and found that there was one contact name that almost always appeared even more than his own. Someone named Tauriel distracted Thranduil’s attention.

Thorin frowned in disbelief and disappointment. He could be sure if the one with that name might be just a friend, but he thought back about how many times that contact name appeared in Thranduil’s phone. He put back the phone and went to sleep again even if he barely could do it with burdened feeling inside. 

Before dawn Thorin awaken by familiar sounds that he already rarely seen these days. He opened his eyes slowly to see Thranduil already woke up, leaned his back on the bed headboard, hand did something inside the blanket, moving up and down erratically. 

Thorin’s eyes widely opened after his mind could process thing he did seen, “Thranduil!” he snapped, feeling furious and disappointed at the same time. 

Thranduil’s stuttered, “Thorin…” he paused, stopping his hand and looked at his boyfriend in embarrassment. 

“You touch yourself while I’m sleeping next to you,” Thorin started.

“Thorin, I’m…I think you’re still tired that’s why I didn’t wake you up, honey I…” Thranduil stuttered, stumbled in words.

“Alright, you prefer touching yourself than do it with me. It’s been a longtime since we did it—properly. You turned frigid but now I see you touching yourself. It seemed like…” Thorin paused.

“Is it really matters to you?” Thranduil’s voice rose up.

“Yeah! Of course it really matters to me!” Thorin snapped, “You refused me for many times and reason, but it’s not because you’re not lustful, but because you don’t want to do it with me! What’s wrong with you, Thranduil? You avoid me lately, seems like someone distracts your attention from me.”

The last words made Thranduil’s eyes widened.

His phone rang. Someone was calling. 

Both of them looked at the phone and kept motionless.

Thorin’s chest moved up and down in tension. He saw Thranduil tried to get the phone when he already grabbed it quickly.

“Thorin, give it to me!” Thranduil shouted and grasped Thorin’s arm.

Thorin glared evilly and slapped the hand gripped his arm. He stood up and kept distance with Thranduil with eyes turned all black and deep in demonic possession look. He looked at the contact who called. Tauriel. He tapped the answer button and kept silence to hear someone started speaking first.

There he heard a woman voice that made his chest rose in a hold back breath, “Thrandy, handsome, are you awake, Baby?” the voice sounded very sweet and flirting. 

Thorin’s eyes widened in wrath, he kept silence and let the woman spoke, “Are you there? Hello?”

It needed seconds for Thorin to see Thranduil’s tortured, embarrassed and angry face before he started, “Who’s this?” his voices was loud, deep and intimidating.

“Who’s this?” the woman asked back, “I’m speaking to Thrandy Greenwood, who’s this?”

“Answer me, who’s this who call Thranduil Greenwood? Speak!” Thorin snapped harshly, made Thranduil furious and tried to grab his phone back. 

“Who are you?!” The woman shouted.

“ _Fuck you!!_ ” Thorin swore and ended the call.

“Thorin what are you?” Thranduil reached Thorin’s arm.

“Don’t touch me you motherfucker!” Thorin cursed, “Who is she?!”

“I think you’re misunderstood, honey, I don’t…”

“Fuck off! There is a woman called you in early morning, flirting voices, calling you sweetly. Are you _cheating_ , Thranduil?”

“Thorin…” Thranduil felt scared off.

Thorin furiously opened the phone in his hand. He searched for something more authentic as evidence. He opened Thranduil’s social media account. There were some locked post there and found something he didn’t expect but needed to prove his suspicion.

“Look at this! Misunderstanding you said?” Thorin showed the photos of Thranduil with a red haired woman. It could be just a friend, but no, they were hugging, kissing and there were some sweet captions on them. The latest photos were taken in Rivendell two days ago.

“Can you explain this?” Thorin’s voice went low but made him creepier, “You betray me Thranduil, why?!” he shrieked, eyes started gathering tears.

Thranduil stood motionless. He did not say anything or even tried to explain. His head hang low in something looked like remorse as his fist clenched.

“How dare you!!!” Thorin cried out loud and threw the phone to the glassed window. Broken glass heard miserably and the phone already fell from the second floor, broken to the ground. Legolas and Haldir’s voice heard faintly from the other room, being shocked for the sound. 

“You betray me!!! Why?” Thorin’s tears started to spill slowly and he even didn’t notice it, “You’re not satisfied with me, are you? You still desire a woman and you lied to me! You can’t accept me the way I am like you said before.”

Thranduil’s eyes turned red in anger and regret, “Forgive me, Thorin, I’m hurting you.”

“Of course you’re hurting me badly. Who is that woman? I want you to confess it, Thranduil, answer me if you’re cheating me or not!”

Thranduil’s heart feel so hurt like there was something stabbed him, but his anger and greed turned him away, “Yes, I’m cheating with that woman,” he whispered.

Big tears came down Thorin’s cheek, felt so warm but painful. Everything turned silent and Thorin went pale, cold and sick inside his body, “You’re a _demon_ , Thranduil,” he sobbed silently. His voice cracked miserably.

“Forgive me,” Thranduil tried to hide an eye contact with Thorin. He nearly cried but kept it in his up and down chest. 

“Fine,” Thorin said softly in a very painful tone, “It’s over, we’re over. I tried so hard to keep this on. I’m waiting for you to come back to me, but maybe you never will. It’s done,” he moved to the wardrobe and started to dress and left the room immediately.

“Thorin, wait!” Thranduil grabbed Thorin’s arm, tried not to let him go.

“Let me go, we are _over_!” Thorin snapped as he stopped in front of the house door. He glanced around where he found Legolas and Haldir stood motionlessly from the kitchen, looked at him in shock, they heard all what he and Thranduil talked about. 

“I will leave her as soon as possible, please forgive me,” Thranduil begged.

“Screw you! You made a big mistake and then you want to forget it soon? You hurt me so much, Thranduil!” Thorin gripped Thranduil’s wrist painfully, “Don’t think I’ll come back to you, _never_!” he opened the door and went to his car while Thranduil leaned limply in the doorway, remorse buried him deep in darkness as tears melted from his eyes. 

Thorin drove away from house. He sobbed silently and tears came down slowly roaming his stubble. His heart was hammered and broken down. He remembered what happened a moment before and recalled sweet memories from the past with Thranduil. He promised to love him. He still remembered every word Thranduil said and regretted that he was with him. He had been very broken when his wife died and now his lover betrayed him. It was even more painful for him because the feeling of getting betrayed was worse than anything. It stabbed right to his chest, tearing his heart apart.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic, sorry for such imperfections, I need feedback :)


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There is always a hope beneath a miserable ruin and him who returned from the wandering_

Thorin had no direction to go. He just drove away to the south. Kept going to the south until he realized that he was so far away from Celduin, even already out of Rhovanion State, crossed Anduin River. He forgot how much he felt hungry and thirsty. He kept driving many hours until he realized that he passed Fangorn Forest and knew where he was. He passed Rohan State border and already in West Emnet. He did not know where to go until he remembered something. He looked at his phone and found a contact name. He hesitated for a moment of unready but he kept his finger on the screen, reading an address before he continued his driving to the south. 

It was almost dark when Thorin stopped his car. He felt exhausted and went out of his car to look for food and came back with a simple sandwich and water. He was in Rohan, somewhere he never went before. The sky was very dark and seemed like autumn came faster than other places. He heard thunder when he drove far to the south. It was raining when he reached Edoras, the capital of Rohan. 

This would be Thorin’s worst day as his car engine suddenly troubled and he could not go further. He cursed and swore all the way. It was raining hard outside and he stuck in his car. He sighed, tried to be patient even he could not handle patience anymore. 

He looked back to his phone and read the address carefully while searched for any signs on the road that could tell him where he was. Through the blurred car window he could read the sign, told him in which avenue he was and checked back the address. It was matched. He looked again around the buildings where he could see an apartment building, stood taller than the rest.

Even it was raining, Thorin went out of his car and walked to the apartment building. It was not a short distance and to reach and he had to let his clothes and shoes all wet. He had no idea about what he did. He was in somewhere totally strange and got estranged for more about it. But, he thought back that it could be something better for him to exile himself from reality even he did not know what would happen next after he did his first step into the building. 

He remembered the room number as he tried to forget his coldness when he was in the elevator. He totally felt stupid for what he did, but he tried to be bold as possible when he stopped in front of a door and knocked it with his whitened knuckles. 

The coldness made Thorin trembled badly. He waited someone opened that door but it seemed impossible as he suddenly remembered that someone who lived here was a wanderer. He could be away from here and it would make Thorin regretted everything to come to this place. He clenched his fists to reduce the trembling and kept hoping while cursing as well.

It took some minutes later when finally someone opened that door.

“Eomer,” Thorin mumbled in between his trembling. 

“Thorin?” Eomer’s eyebrow raised in disbelief, “What…” he paused his question when he saw how terrible the man before him was, “Oh, forget it, please come in, you’re cold.”

“Thank you,” Thorin muttered.

Eomer gave him a dry towel, “You better take shower, now, I’m afraid you’ll get sick,” he said while walked to his small kitchen and prepared something. 

Thorin wasted no time. He walked to the bathroom next to Eomer’s bedroom, stripped off his shirt and trousers and took a relaxing hot shower. He felt very grateful about what he deserved. Eomer opened his door for him. Even he did not know what to do after seeking a small help. He finished his shower a little bit longer to make sure he was not cold anymore. Then he stepped out with a clean white bathrobe covered his body. 

Eomer was sitting on the couch, eyes locked to the television while hands together with a towel in his neck drying his damped blonde hair that looked darker when it was wet. It seemed like he just finished showering and was still there when Thorin knocked his door. Two cups of hot black coffee along with a pack of cigarette were on the coffee table in front of him, waiting for his guest to take it. 

Thorin sat beside Eomer, dried his own long hair, “I’m so sorry to bother you, Eomer,” he finally said.

Eomer smirked, turned his face to the older man, “It’s nothing. You’re very welcome here, Thorin,” he responded, “But what makes you drove too far away from Doriath?” he asked.

Thorin went dumbfounded, “Oh, it’s a long story,” he sighed and looked at Eomer’s curious eyes, “I don’t know where to start and who will listen to this,” he added.

“Go on, you can tell me,” Eomer offered. He took a cigarette from the pack and lit it.

“Thranduil and I broke up,” Thorin said after taking a deep breath.

Eomer’s mischievous eyebrows raised high, “You what? Broke up? What happened?”

“He’s cheating—with a woman,” Thorin’s eyes started to fill with tears as he tried to read Eomer’s face.

Eomer looked deeply into those magnificent yet sad eyes, “How could it be? He betrays you. I’m really sorry to hear that,” he said. 

“I found sort of things in his phone and he even admitted it—directly to me this morning,” Thorin continued, closed his eyes tightly to stop his tears coming down and it just felt very painful.

“What makes him do that? He said how he loves you like he did to my sister. How dare him to cheat on you, it’s just makes no sense. He is not Thranduil I used to know,” said Eomer, took the smoke deeply in his lungs.

“I don’t know. I never try to hurt him even for a very small thing. I thought that it might be just because he is busy with his album recording, but I guess there is something else. I thought I can wait that phase to over, but perhaps it never happens. He even forget my birthday after three years we are together. It hurts me too much, Eomer, when I try to be sincere and loyal the situation turns to strike me back,” Thorin’s nose grew reddened from his effort to prevent himself for crying.

Eomer patted Thorin’s arm gently, “Something must be wrong with him. You need to talk about it with him—later when you’re ready. I don’t want to pretend to understand how it feels, Thorin. Honestly, I never feel something like that before—the betrayal in a relationship because it was life that betrayed me the most. It could be quite different. Now you just need to calm yourself.”

Thorin nodded, “I don’t even know that I could back just to talk about this shit. I know how cowardly I am, but I need to exile myself for a moment. I need a space and time to think about this.”

“You can tell me everything and stay here as long as you want,” Eomer said.

Thorin looked at the long haired blonde man in between disbelief and grateful, “Really?”

“Why not?” Eomer shrugged and a smile came from the corner of his lips.

“Thanks a lot, Eomer,” Thorin smiled back. Something felt warm filling his chest.

Eomer smiled. This time it was something bigger than what Thorin usually seen, “I’m all alone for many years, by the way, maybe I need someone to talk to now. It’s getting crazy without anyone to talk to for long time,” he sighed, “I mean someone who can share thought with me. Many people all around me but they just easily come and go.”

“I’m here if you want to tell me something or anything,” Thorin smirked. His eyes locked into a picture of someone on the wall. It was a man with curly copper hair hanging around the base of his neck. His face was not clearly seen from the distance. Thorin could only notice the narrow face figure. 

“Alright then,” Eomer said and sipped his coffee.

“Who is he?” Thorin dared himself to ask even he thought about it would be something rather inappropriate. 

Eomer’s eyes followed Thorin’s staring at the picture. He cleared his throat, “That’s Faramir. Faramir Ecthelion.”

“Your friend?” Thorin thought himself was something horribly stupid.

“Someone I told you at that morning when I was at your home,” Eomer said. His voice went low and almost inaudible. 

Thorin tried to remember, “The another one, after your sister.”

Eomer nodded. His face frowned, eyes gone dark in something unpleasant.

“I’m sorry Eomer. I had no intention to…” Thorin apologized for his rude question.

“Never mind. It just makes me recall memories about him. He was a friend—for sure. A friend to share love, I called him,” he snorted, “I’m so fucking stupid not to tell you to the point. Just called him my boyfriend,” he nodded slowly. 

Thorin’s jaw almost dropped but he pretended to scratch his chin, “You’re…well, you’re into men, too?”

“Yeah, always. I mean, I’m not like you or Thranduil who ‘turn the way’, I admitted it at first place,” Eomer’s broad face blushed. He stopped for awhile before, “But Faramir was my only boyfriend and there’s no other—but him.”

Thorin put his hand in Eomer’s firm and big biceps, “I’m sorry for your loss, Eomer.”

Eomer nodded and face looked at his friend, “Everything passes by, so just let it be even it hurts,” there was no tears when he said this, but the darkness in his eyes seemed like ate him alive, “Well, you need to rest now, you can use my bed. I’m stay here. ”

“No. I can sleep here on the couch. Its goddamned rude to let the host sleeping here,” Thorin refused. 

“Go on. I’m stubborn bitch. You still look terrible after many hours driving from Rhovanion to Rohan. Better take a proper rest now,” Eomer grinned. 

Thorin chuckled for Eomer’s stubbornness, “Very well, Eomer,” he walked to the room.

Eomer followed him as he remembered how messy his bed was, “Sorry. It’s fucking mess,” he laughed and grabbed a pile of clothes on the bed and put it on the wardrobe carelessly. 

“It’s fine, no problem,” Thorin murmured and finally he lied on the bed, letting Eomer pulled over the blanket to cover his over tired body.

“Now, sleep,” Eomer muttered and almost turned the lights off when Thorin gripped his wrist softly.

“Thank you, once again,” Thorin whispered and Eomer smiled, nodded and patted his shoulder gently before left the room. 

Everything turned to dark as Thorin unconsciously fell in his sleep.

 

The sound of rain suddenly roared in Thorin’s ears as he woke up in the middle of the night. He had no idea how many hours he already slept. The rain made him couldn’t back to his sleep. He rose from the bed, looking through the blurred window at the whole uptown view where lights seemed so dim weakly. He remembered his problem and went out of the bedroom for a drink. 

He passed the TV room where Eomer already slept soundly, half-wrapped in warm blanket. When he kept up his pace he stopped as he heard Eomer raved something in his sleep. He turned his heel and approached the younger guy.

“Faramir, where are you?” Eomer raved. His eyes rolled restlessly under his closed eyelids. Small tears filled up, gathered for a moment before it spilled to his hair and gone. 

Thorin watched sadly and realized how meaningful Faramir was for Eomer. He shushed gently until Eomer stopped moving and pulled the blanket over to cover his upper body to his neck.

He got a cup of hot tea with cigarette as he thought back to the moment when he and Thranduil quarreled a morning before. He looked at the clock above a window and it was 02.30 PM. Once he tried to guess what Thranduil did at that time. Did he try to look for him? Worried about him at least? Or even enjoyed his time with that woman? Did he just deliberately let him go for that woman? Those questions made Thorin’s head span painfully. 

Clock ticked on and on. Time went by together with the sound of rain that started to fade away. Thorin went back to his room and looked at Eomer for a moment to make sure he did not rave anymore.   
***


	4. The Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Once a promise is broken, he could no longer hope to rebuild it, he wept and regretted, but he knew that at least love could forgive, if it would._

***  
Thranduil didn’t sleep last night. He called Thorin by Haldir’s phone but the number was deactivated, then he called everyone who knew him and no one gave him the answer. He lost Thorin because his own fault.

Legolas stood before a window with a cigarette in hand. He wondered where Thorin was going to. He worried about someone he called father as well. 

“How could you do this to him, Ada?” he asked coldly, even with no eyes contact with his father who sat on an armchair with a very exhausted face. 

Thranduil kept silent for a moment, “I didn’t know why I did this,” his answer was in low and weak voice. 

“Are you lost your mind?!” Legolas turned his back and unconsciously his voice rose. 

Thranduil glared in disbelief yet he kept silent.

“What’s Thorin’s fault? What things he did until you betrayed him? Did he do something wrong to you? I don’t think so. How could you forget his kindness to you, to us! Remember how he tried so hard to help you make up with me! Or that you even forgot how he loves you with all of his heart, and now you’re here, sitting like nothing fucking happen when he’s gone nowhere and no one know whether he safe or not! Where’s your mind, Thranduil?” Legolas snapped. 

Thranduil still kept his mouth shut. He knew how miserably wrong he was. He knew that he was the most retarded person alive. He did not know where to start answering Legolas’ questions.

“You still your miserable self like before, Thranduil. You still let your evil alter ego rules over you! You’re still a heartless and cold man like when you called me little devil in the prison. What makes your demon alive again? Is it that bitch?!” Legolas’ chest was up and down filled with anger.

“I don’t love that bitch!” Thranduil snapped back.

“Then why did you date her?” Legolas retorted. 

“I’m not dating her. It was her who always chase me and claim me,” Thranduil looked for his own justification. 

“Don’t you have fucking mouth to stop her or to refuse her? Why didn’t you tell her that you love Thorin?”

“I didn’t know why I can’t refuse her!”

“Fuck you! It means you take advantage from her and betray Thorin for your filthy pleasure, don’t you?!”

“Legolas!” Thranduil raised from his chair, eyes glared and turned black, hand ready slapped his son’s face.

“Slap me, Thranduil. How dare you slap your own son after what you did? Go on!” Legolas challenged his own father. 

Thranduil pulled down his hand. 

“See? You’re coward, fucking coward!” Legolas swore, “See what will happen to your life after you lost Thorin from your side, _ni gwerianneg₁_.” he finished his cigarette, took his sweater and went out, slamming the door roughly.

Haldir sighed from the kitchen. He heard all of their conversation and after finished his cooking, he went to Thranduil. 

“Let him be,” Haldir said, took a seat beside Thranduil, “He didn’t intend to curse you. He’s just disappointed with you,” he tried to manage his words as soft as possible.

“You see me now, Haldir, Ion nin₂, how evil I am,” Thranduil sighed. His eyes hardly tried to hold his tears. 

Haldir tapped Thranduil’s shoulder softly, “ _Û, Ada nin₃_ ,” he whispered in Sindarin language. 

Thranduil started to sob silently, “ _Goheno nin₄, Haldir_ ,” 

Haldir rose from his seat and hugged Thranduil slightly, “ _No, Ada, Iston₅ _. It must be hard for you. You disappoint me too in this point, but, I’m here, you can tell me anything.”__

__Thranduil rested his head in Haldir’s arm and let himself sank down in uncertainty but also comforts from his future-son-in-law, “Maybe Legolas is right that I can’t tame my demon inside me, that my miserable alter ego already comes back and eats me alive.”_ _

__“No, for me it’s just because you’re a human being. Surely you did a mistake, perhaps what was wrong with you is that you start to hesitate Thorin’s love for you. You start to doubt him even he didn’t do anything wrong to you. So, the answer is in you, it is you who probably start to reduce your feeling to him. My question is, why? Is it about your album recording?” Haldir slowly said._ _

__“I don’t know. I start to lose my belief and trust that he will always there for me. It’s hard to explain, Haldir. There is something in me that started to eat me alive and made me evil and heartless like ever before.”_ _

__“You have a lack of trust. I don’t know how to help you, but if you still love him, you have to go to find him and talk to him,” Haldir said, “ _Esteliach nad, Ada nin, estelio veleth₆_ ,” he put his palm on Thranduil’s chest in a very gentle way._ _

__“ _Ni ‘lassui, Ion nin, Gi melin₇_ ,” Thranduil whispered, being grateful to have someone like Haldir around him—a very mature and gentle person. _ _

__“ _Gi melin₈, Ada._ ” _ _

__***_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidarin-English translation:  
> 1\. I'm disappointed  
> 2\. My son  
> 3\. No, dad  
> 4\. Forgive me, Haldir  
> 5\. Yeah, Dad, I know  
> 6\. Trust something, Dad, trust love.  
> 7\. Thank you, my son, I love you  
> 8\. I love you, Dad


	5. The Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _there is no rift to escape from reality, but at the exile, he slowly tried to find himself again_

“You wake up, Thorin?” Eomer yawned, approached Thorin in the kitchen and took a glass of water. 

“Oh hey, good morning, Eomer, yeah I was sleeping too much,” Thorin smiled. His hands were still busy with the scrambled egg in the pan. 

“Hey, let me cook, it’s rude to let the guest cook,” Eomer tried to handle Thorin’s work.

“No, it’s alright. It’s a habit for me, or that I’m being impolite to cook in somebody’s kitchen without seeking permission?” Thorin laughed. He didn’t believe he could laugh in his heart-broken state. But he did after seeing Eomer beside him, half naked with only sweatpants on and let him saw all of his tattoos—both of arms, some in chest around collarbone, and some in his sides. Overall, Eomer let him saw his muscular and perfectly shaped body. 

Eomer smiled, “I’m afraid it will fuse you, but you seem to like it, so, it’s fine.” 

“No work to do today?” Thorin asked.

“This is Sunday, my friend,” Eomer snorted, “I usually work in a car shed from eight to three six days a week.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “Oh, damn! I even forget days!” he yelled. 

“You need to refresh your mind,” Eomer said, “Wanna go for a little tour this afternoon?”

“It sounds interesting,” Thorin nodded in approval.

“I’ll show you Helms Deep, or maybe Dunharrow,” Eomer told. He scratched the back of his neck. Something made him blush. In fact, he never asked someone to go with for a very longtime, even if he considered Thorin as a friend, he still felt awkward. He thought it was quite improper as he thought something different about Thorin and his magnificent figure while the guy was in a depressive state. 

“Alright, it will be fun,” Thorin smiled, tried to looked right at Eomer’s eyes which made the shorter guy blushed pinker than before, “What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes skimmed Eomer’s broad face. 

“No…nothing,” Eomer stuttered and smiled, “Just never ask someone to go somewhere—after a longtime,” he added and left the kitchen immediately. 

Thorin smiled and giggled at the end while served plates on the table. He started to think something rather similar as Eomer did. That he should not admiring that glowing and a little bit tanned skin, those tattooed arms, flat abs with bulgy firm chest, that perfect curved body, but he could not resisting Eomer as someone very attractive yet not talk too much. Thranduil hurt him and in his childish thought he found his own justification that Eomer could distract his broken heart—at least for now even it was nothing really serious. 

 

Helms Deep was a very nice place, located in a valley of big Rohan plains. It was a kind of small downtown but very crowded by tourism for its wonderful view. There was a big old fortress that once used as a defense in the past wars and there both of the guys were going to. The name of Helms Deep actually belonged to the fortress as the downtown built after. 

“Very nice place, I regretted not to discover this place sooner,” Thorin said.

“Indeed,” Eomer responded, “There are more that you don’t discover yet, next time I’ll bring you there, tour is continued.” 

Thorin giggled on how free he felt at the time he spent his day in a brand new place. He knew his problem was not solved yet, but he tried to enjoy his time as much as possible. It was not the freedom he wanted, but it calmed him down.   
***


	6. The Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _this is just some distracting part of the entire difficult situation, both of the sons loved each others, showing that when the others parted, they promised not to_

It was late at night when Legolas finally came home. He was absolutely annoyed that he decided to hang out overtime. He halted his pace in front of Thranduil’s bedroom. He hesitated for a moment to open the door as he suddenly heard Haldir’s voice.

“He’s asleep,” Haldir said softly, came closer to his boyfriend.

Legolas nodded. He saw Haldir opened the door carefully and made sure it didn’t bring any noise for Thranduil. He stepped in and saw Thranduil slept with a very exhausted face. Then he stepped out and closed the door gently. 

They moved to their room where Legolas started to undress himself, looking for a pair of sweatpants in the wardrobe. 

“Where did you go?” Haldir asked while tied his long silvery hair in a messy bun before headed to the bathroom and stayed there for a quite long time. The conversation continued through the wall. 

“Just hanging out, drinking until the effects already gone when I’m home,” Legolas answered as he dropped his body on a side of bed.

“You were gone for so long, Leggie, no message or call were answered too,” Haldir protested, his sigh was heard echoed in the bathroom.

Legolas hummed, “Sorry, I was just annoyed, alright?” 

After a moment Haldir came out with only boxer on, “Very well,” he nodded, “You could be angry but you didn’t need to curse Thranduil that way, Love,” he approached Legolas and caressed his fair face.

“Come on, Haldir, he becomes a jerk lately and I hate that—I hate him in that way.” Legolas insisted and his voice started high.

Haldir shushed, putting his forefinger in Legolas’ lips and next he brushed it with his soft thumb, “Don’t lose your control, Legolas, he knew he was wrong, he told me, but he needed someone around to help him realize his mistake and make it up.”

“But Thorin must be hurt badly about that, Love, I care about him because no one ever love my father in the way he does—except my mother,” Legolas said in a frowned face.

Haldir smiled and kissed Legolas’ cheek gently, “I know he is. Don’t waste your time to annoy yourself, let’s try to help them. Remember Legolas, Thranduil is your father and he needs your help, so does Thorin.”

“You’re right,” Legolas read Haldir’s smooth face, looked deep at those pair of grey eyes, “But…”

Haldir’s lips already stopped Legolas’ words. Those tiny red lips brushing against his and tongue started to dart looking a way to enter his mouth. He tensed for a moment before his muscle slowly let it go. 

Legolas moaned for the kiss changed from a soft to hard and lustful, “Oh, shit,” he cursed.

“You need to relax,” Haldir mumbled. His voice was very naughty and tempting, “The night is long, Baby,” he lapped his mouth in Legolas’ throat. 

“I like your way to make me relax,” Legolas smiled as tingling sensation started to strike his spine down to whole of his body. 

Haldir positioned himself on top of his younger boyfriend, “I know you’re not ready, but I’m clean,” he whispered and bit his tiny bottom lip.

The word ‘clean’ made Legolas’ stomach twisted and his arousal twitched in temptation.

They started to kiss, licking, nibbling, lapping, nuzzling and biting. One hand reached the nightstand to get a bottle of lube. Haldir got it and poured it in his boyfriend’s palms, waiting for the next action.

Legolas smiled as he caught Haldir’s blushing face. His fingers were already slick and found their way to his boyfriend’s entrance. He started to push one finger inside the man on top of him.

Haldir moaned softly and with a teasing face he guided Legolas’ finger to go deeper and added it with his own. Their fingers met inside the hot and tight cave, moving in and out in the same rhythm until it slicked. Then other fingers were added, brushed together, crooked and twisted made Haldir cried for pleasure in a restrained voice.

When he was ready, Haldir took Legolas’ raging weapon and guided it to his own entrance. He sighed when it slowly filled him up to the hilt. When he relaxed, he started to move up and down, fulfilling his need in pleasure.

Legolas gasped and moan for the milking sensation in his weapon. He let his boyfriend rode him passionately for a moment until he felt too hot to stay in the bottom and moved his body until the shocked Haldir lied on his own back. He turned the position without drew out his sword from the cave. Then, he started to pound Haldir lustfully, made the older guy shivered and screamed in pleasure, especially when he found the spot, he did not want to give up even a little. He thrust him hard until Haldir came wildly in their flat abdomens and he joined later, gushed secretly inside Haldir’s hot and pulsating cavern. 

They lied in the same position for a long time until Legolas felt his body was too tired and fell beside his lover, felt Haldir pulled the blanket over them and took him in his chest, caressed his hair and guided him to a peaceful sleep.


	7. The Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _when the devil takes hold, no man can deny lust_

Thorin went out of Eomer’s bathroom that evening. He wore Eomer’s clothes since the day they went to Helms Deep three days ago and could feel his scent around his body. This time it was an old plain white t-shirt and dull grey jeans—A very Eomer’s grunge-kid typical style. The aroma in the t-shirt was a very masculine thing, a kind of particular cologne scent, a mixture of the freshness of citrus and smoothness of something smelled like sandalwood. It felt like Eomer’s skin contacted against his own. He started to think it was like Eomer embraced him when something suddenly distracted it.

“I’m home,” A deep masculine voice heard after a soft sound of door closing. 

“You’re early,” Thorin smiled as he saw Eomer sat on couch, took his boots off and went to kitchen with a paper bag on his hand. 

“Aye, sometimes I’m lucky. Well this is 7.30 by the way. I bought you something rather become a mess in my backpack, so sorry about that,” Eomer said and scratched back of his neck. He took out a paper box from the bag and opened it.

“You bought me a cake, seriously?” Thorin giggled and blushed, looking at the white cream tart that already became a mess as it kept in a backpack forcefully. 

“Your birthday is over, but you don’t celebrate it with me yet, so you need to,” Eomer said boldly. He regretted to say those things and face got reddened quickly. 

Thorin covered his mouth shyly and chuckled, “Of course we need to celebrate it,” he said, “Thank you so much, Eomer.”

Eomer nodded in embarrassment. His cheeks blushed like never before. He already put a big sympathy on Thorin even they just met a few days ago. His nervousness was caused by those long years of living alone and no one around to share a moment like this together. A long time since Faramir Ecthelion died six years ago. 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked softly as he looked Eomer stood motionlessly and thought about something likely hard.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I’m just tired, need a cool shower soon,” Eomer told after his mind went back to his head, “Well, and I have this to accompany this shitty little celebration,” he took out a big bottle of fine vodka, “You drink, don’t you?” he asked.

Thorin nodded, “Aye, and you amazingly know my taste, vodka is one of my favorites after whiskey and beer,” he satisfied.

“Good, I’m on about vodka too,” Eomer muttered and went to bathroom to take a shower. 

 

“Happy birthday, Oakenshield,” Eomer lit a small candle on top of the messy cake.

“Thank you, Eomer,” Thorin nodded and smiled widely. He felt awkward but very grateful at the same time. They just met again few days ago and Eomer did something surprising for him. It distracted his attention from his heart broken condition and he had to thank Eomer for this.

Only nodded and smile, “Make a wish then,” Eomer raised an eyebrow.

Thorin thought about something, hoped that his luck would turn back and blew the candle soon.

Then they enjoyed the cake together and being too full until they lazily moved from dining chairs to TV couch. 

Eyes closed and head leaned on the back rest. Stomach too full and they barely could do something else with that.

“That cake was too nice, I couldn’t let it spoil away,” Thorin mumbled and laughed softly.

Eomer hummed, “Uh huh, and we can’t take this vodka now because that damn cake,” his eyes pinned to the big vodka bottle on the coffee table. 

One hour passed. Eomer opened the bottle cap and poured into a shot glass, “You first, for your birthday,” he offered.

“Cheers!” Thorin took the glass and emptied it in a quick gulp, “Now, you,” he said.

Eomer took the first shot and sighed in relief and burning sensation in his throat, “This vodka is biting, watch out,” he smiled.

“Right, it’s crazier than what I usually buy, but overall it’s better,” Thorin read the label. 

“It’s an old brand, and made in Mordor,” Eomer mumbled and gave another glass to Thorin.

“No wonder,” Thorin laughed. 

Eomer started to feel light headed and looked at Thorin who blushed into bright pink after awhile since their first take. 

Thorin sniffed, his pupil dilated and eyes gone dark, “Why’d you do this Eomer?” he asked, eyes turned to look at Eomer.

There was no word at first, until, “Why’d you ask me?” he asked back.

“I want to know your reason of being kind for me,”

“I hate to tell something like this,” Eomer paused, “But I have no other intention to take advantage from you with my deeds. I just don’t want to see you depressed, though I can’t help you too much.”

Thorin’s heart felt like melted slowly, “Why me?”

“Because you came to me, that’s it.” Eomer took another glass, “I hate to see someone being sad. I’m more than enough to see myself in it. My life is miserably sad and when someone came to me in sadness, I want him to forget it. Luckily, you’re the only one who came to me.”

A smile grew bigger, “I don’t know how to thank you, Eomer, really,” Thorin said. 

“Understand yourself Thorin, you have to know that you’re not alone, and no gratitude needed,” Eomer smiled sincerely.

Thorin put a hand on Eomer’s thigh, “You made me better these days,” he added.

Eomer looked at Thorin’s face. His eyes investigated the majestic form in front of them, those beautiful eyes, perfectly shaped long nose and the tiny red lips, “Thranduil is absolutely idiot to leave someone like you,” he honestly admitted his annoyance to his brother in law. 

Thorin’s eyes widened. He felt something struck his chest, nothing painful but warm and made his blood ran quickly through his veins. He poured more vodka on the glass.

“Hey, you take it too much, already, you’ll drunk, Thorin,” Eomer reminded.

“I’m already drunk, Eomer, so do you, why don’t we spend this evening to drunk?” Thorin laughed and take the vodka in a gulp.

Eomer raised an eyebrow and took another glass, “I’m going to work tomorrow, but it’s alright, it’s still 10.30 by the way.”

Thorin moved his eyes from the stunning glowing skinned man beside him to the picture of copper haired guy on the wall, “Faramir, would you like to tell me a little bit about him?” he asked gently, tried so hard not to ask it but he already lacked in control and regretted his words.

Eomer smiled but kept silent for a moment before he started, “He was a Gondorian teacher. We met in Osgiliath where he worked twelve years ago after I finished my military task. We’ve been together for six years until we parted by his death,” he started to frown, seemed like he unconsciously did it every time he told about something painful.

“I’m sorry for asking this,” Thorin interrupted when he finally read the expression in Eomer’s face.

Eomer looked at him and smiled slightly before took another shot of vodka and nearly took a cigarette.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked, eyes skimmed any sign of unpleasant thing in Eomer’s face.

“Aye, Thorin, I am,” Eomer answered in a low voice, forgetting his cigarette and leaned closer to Thorin’s face, likely asked or said something but it was gone untold.

Thorin saw Eomer came closer to his face and he pushed his face forward until they were so close and he could see little freckles in Eomer’s reddened cheeks. 

“I just don’t really want to talk about it, now,” Eomer whispered, spread vodka and cigarette smells from his mouth.

Thorin sniffed and felt the aroma of vodka from the mouth in front of him, “Sorry,” he leaned closer again, eyes blinked rapidly together with his fast heart beating. He noticed how ripe the lips in front of him, tiny but full at the bottom, red after alcohol effect. It looked rough but later he regretted to thought so. He brushed his own lips on it and the sensation of softness and wetness thrilled his spine. He pushed away for a moment of surprise and brushed again in curiosity. 

Eomer startled in surprise but he stayed let Thorin’s lips brush against his own. He was already drunk and let Thorin inspected his lips carefully. He finally knew how those tiny red lips felt. It was too sweet to let go. 

Lips started to brush more intense when Thorin used his tongue to look for permission from Eomer. He licked the blonde man’s split in the bottom lip until it parted and he shoved his tongue inside. When Eomer welcomed his tongue, Thorin shivered and gripped the Rohirrim’s firm biceps. 

They kissed softly at first but the alcohol drove them crazy and the kissing got more intense into a wild making out. Thorin pushed Eomer to lie on his back while he pinned him on top and they kept kissing until the need for air could not be ignored. 

Eomer pushed Thorin away from his face, “I’m sorry Thorin,” he gasped in remorse, knowing he should not do that. 

Thorin went numb by his madness to kiss Eomer that way and he suddenly remembered who he is—Thranduil’s brother in law. He tried to think straight for a moment until a hint of wound that Thranduil gave suddenly appeared and it made him glared in anger. He took another glass of vodka. 

Eomer’s heart kept beating fast. He regretted himself of being so wild to his friend. He tried to think positively and looked for something that could lead him to the better way. It seemed useless at the end. The darkness had rule over him for many years, and then he looked for a justification to let it passed over him. He looked for a justification that he did something right. His lover left him for many years and he was an only human. He needed pleasure. Yes, he needed a touch, or even more. 

Thorin’s hand went through Eomer’s wavy blonde hair softly. He leaned closer and pulled the broad face closer to his. He looked at those amber eyes full of anger, darkness and lust.

Eomer sighed and his long fingers started to play in Thorin’s face carefully. He always wanted to know how that nose felt like in his hand, and he touched it, moved his forefinger up and down in the long bridge and caressed the pointy tip. Then he moved to the tiny lips below. His thumb caressed the wetness and realized how soft it was. He brushed his long forefinger to the entrance of the mouth, and the older man sucked his finger gently, slowly took it deeper in his mouth. He gasped in the sensation.

Thorin pulled out Eomer’s finger from his mouth and hunted his lips. They kissed again, wilder and harder. Hands started to play here and there except the forbidden private areas.

With a low moan Eomer pulled Thorin’s t-shirt up and caressed the milky white skin beneath the fabric lustfully. He left the kiss and lapped his mouth in Thorin’s throat, brushing the itchy beard marks with his beard. 

Thorin didn’t want to leave behind. He nibbled Eomer’s earlobe and moved his lips, grinding his stubble chin and cheeks in Eomer’s neck, made the guy bottom wriggled in pleasure. He moved his face down, exploring the collarbone. His hand pulled up the t-shirt that covered the tattooed flesh and tossed it aside. He back to the collarbone and inspected every inch of the inked skin. Once it was over, the rest were glowing tanned skin, clean with reddish brown soft hair grew around the chest and straight vertical line in the middle of Eomer’s abdomen, stopped at his navel and grew thicker below. 

Eomer looked at how Thorin sucked his skin, tried to take out the essence from him. He hissed and gritted his teeth when Thorin marked his chest and now he licked his small dark brown nipple, teasing the bud until it hardened, left him whimpered. He already forgot how it felt before. It was a very long and dark time until he couldn’t remember the pleasure anymore. Now he got it and he pleased. 

Thorin moved from the nippled to the hair line. He went down through it. His long nose lined the hair and stopped in Eomer’s navel, licked it for awhile before brushing his lips in the thicker soft hair below the navel and felt a heat struck his neck as he realized how hard Eomer was for the sensation. 

“No,” Eomer stopped when Thorin about to pulled down his sweatpants. He kissed Thorin and did the same thing to him, marking him in the neck and collarbone of a very clean and beautiful milky skin, teasing the nipples and went down to the flat abs. He looked up to Thorin when he reached Thorin’s jeans button. He forgot how bold he was but the bulge in front of Thorin’s jeans was irresistibly bigger than ever.

Thorin panted when Eomer opened the button and unzipped the jeans, pulled it down to his knees and completed his task until the trousers gone. He hissed when Eomer’s hand reach his brief waistband and pulled it off his body. His hardened member twitched in the air and revealed its real intimidating size.

Eomer gasped in surprise to see the weapon before him. He never saw something in that size before and now he begged to touch it. Then, he touched it, exploring every curve and softness with his finger. Thumb brushed over the dripping wet tip made Thorin moaned and begged for more. The figure of that stuff made him wanted to explode. He knew what to do because once he did it. He licked the shaft slowly and sped up until he pulled the head inside his mouth.

Thorin moaned when Eomer started to suck him hard. He missed this sensation for a very long time. He failed to get it from Thranduil. He was rejected many times in this case. Now, Eomer was there, swallowed his penis to back of his throat wildly and he couldn’t say anything but enjoyed the pleasure Thranduil’s brother in law gave to him. Alcohol was the demon tonight and he admitted it would never happen without the vodka. 

“You want something else?” Eomer asked and smirked. He stood up in front of Thorin, gave him the full view of his bulging groin covered in sweatpants. 

“Can I?” Thorin asked back and trailed his hands in Eomer’s firm buttocks.

“Yes. Stripped me off, Thorin,” Eomer boldly answered.

Thorin chuckled darkly and pulled down the sweatpants along with the black brief together until they left Eomer’s ankles. He started to caress the thing in quick and hard movement until the younger man nearly exploded.

“Bedroom?” Thorin glanced at the bedroom door when he stopped, left Eomer sighed in disappointment. 

Eomer face heated badly and he nodded. Hands tangled in Thorin’s long dark brown hair and they kissed again, touching each other to their way to bedroom.

They started to touch again. Giving each other easiness to go further as hands went wherever they could be. Every single curve would not be missed so did any kind of cavern that led them into more madness. 

Eomer held his breath and started to think rationally on how crazy he was to give his body to other man. It was his first time with others after Faramir and still quite weird. Alcohol helped him so much about being careless and shameless.

He moaned when Thorin’s member already pushed inside him slowly brought the head to his hilt and stayed for a moment before the real action. They kissed lustfully, licked each other’s face to relax the muscle and for better lovemaking sensation.

Thorin put both of Eomer’s legs on his shoulders he leaned down, eyes pinned each other and lips parted uttering gasp, moan and cries. Eomer cursed when Thorin started to move in and out slowly. He enjoyed every movement Thorin’s made and every moaned he shown.

Thorin moaned along with the younger guy beneath him. His hips thrust slowly but the heat and the orgasm building made him could not wait for more time. he started to move wildly, made Eomer whimpered. As soon as possible, he tried to find the sweet spot inside Eomer and when he got it he thrust against it over and over.

Eomer’s orgasm was already built faster than Thorin as his spot continuously brushed. He hissed in panic and when the heat took over his body, he felt his head became very light and moaned when the contraction in his member struck his body wildly. He came untouched and gushed massively in their stomachs.

Babbling something unclear, Thorin felt the orgasm made the cave pulsed and tightened and with some deep thrusts he finally came hard and moaned when his member throbbed inside the hot space.

They gasped for a moment in the same position until Eomer felt his legs sore and pulled it down, curled it around Thorin’s waist. 

Thorin breathed hardly in Eomer’s crook of neck, “That was…amazing,” he mumbled.

Eomer snorted and giggled softly, “Indeed,” he lifted Thorin’s face and kissed him softly.

Thorin smiled and kissed back slightly. His eyes were droopy for the intense climax he waited for over a month.

When they were done with the cleaning, they snuggled against each other, blanket was already pulled over to cover them from the cold. They could hear rain started pouring down again and as a lullaby it guided them for a peaceful sleep.

***


	8. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _what happened in the morning after the madness_

Dawn was coming and Eomer unconsciously woke himself up at the time amber hint started to fill the sky. He opened his eyes slowly, glancing at the pale ceiling and saw everything spun over. The vodka gave him his own morning sickness. He closed his eyes again, then opened again as he turned to his glass window, looking at the east where the amber hint of dawn appeared collided with gray cloudy sky. Then he turned his head over the rest of his bedside.

There was Thorin, slept peacefully under the blanket, showed only his head to his bare chest, big and firm arm curled around Eomer’s torso. Eomer sighed and remembered the overwhelming night he had with this older guy. He was in between cursed himself and relieved and even happy about that.

Eomer tried to gather his consciousness back and he put Thorin’s arm aside carefully, being afraid of waking him up. As he tried to sit straight on the bedside to make some morning stretches he hissed in pain when his arse touched the bed. He brushed his palm over his face and already understood that condition he used to feel a longtime ago. He stayed for a moment, looked through the open curtained windows at the dawn light. He tried to do what he used to be, satisfying the longing for those who departed but he couldn’t feel it at the most he did everyday. There was a thing distracted his mind this morning. 

Carefully, Eomer stood himself up, walked fully naked slowly and had to spread his legs a little bit to avoid painful friction in his entrance. It had been six years since he did it the last time and the pain was quite tolerable for him. Then there he was, spent more than thirty minutes to do his morning business because the pain took over him. 

As he finished his business, he filled the bathtub up with hot water and dipped himself deep to his neck. He sighed in relieved and closed his eyes to contemplate his mind. The snapshot of thing he did last night with Thorin suddenly appeared in the blank space of his mind. He gasped in desperation of should being happy or shamed about that. He felt incredibly satisfied and embarrassed at the same time in case he did it with his brother in law’s boyfriend. Situation was changed, but he didn’t want to put himself as someone who took advantage from other’s suffering. Or that the vodka was truly a devil. 

He grabbed a cigarette he put on the counter near bathtub and lit it. Enjoying the steam from hot water and smoked deeply, tried to relax his nerves. He let his hair wet by rested his head on the bathtub side, eyes closed and the pain in his arse slowly disappeared. 

The next thing he found as he opened his eyes was Thorin, sat up on the bathtub edge, fully naked and still in morning glory. He jolted a little bit and blushed. 

“You didn’t wake me up,” Thorin mumbled with a slight smile in his weary face.

“You slept like a baby,” Eomer smirked. 

Thorin giggled and felt embarrassed at the same time he realized he already slept with another man, “Can I join?” his eyes turned to the steamy water and moreover the body dipped beneath the surface. 

Eomer nodded and the bathtub suddenly became very narrow for two long limbed guys. They seated face to face one side to another. 

Thorin sighed for the warm sensation relaxing his muscle. He looked at Eomer who locked a gaze in his eyes and smirked, “I’m sorry Eomer,” he whispered.

“Sorry for what?” Eomer snorted. 

“That I did wrong thing I should not to you,” Thorin answered. His eyes moved to the water beneath his face and there was something really heavy burdened his heart. 

“If I could say, I’ll be sorry about that too, but we commit it together didn’t we?” Eomer said. There was a hint of self justification in his words.

“So you didn’t mind about that?” Thorin asked, “Oh, sorry, I just don’t want you to think I took advantage from you, damn, it could be because of that vodka and we lost control, we just” he stumbled in his words. 

“We took advantage from each other, Thorin,” Eomer admitted, “That I wanted you and you did the same thing in the same situation. I try not to regret it even I feel a big shame inside, but, never mind, or that is it you who bothered by our fucking thing last night?” 

Thorin shook his head immediately, “No, I wasn’t bothered by our…lovemaking,” his ears felt heat when he said it.

Eomer blushed in the way Thorin called their beastly deed last night as lovemaking, “So, neither do I,” he smiled coyly, “it’s silly, but I admit that it was crazy for our first…lovemaking.”

Thorin chuckled and brushed his feet in Eomer’s thighs. He leaned forward to get closer to Eomer and put a soft kiss in the puffy lips, “I don’t know what I am doing but I start to trust you,” he said sweetly.

Eomer didn’t say anything but smiled and caressed Thorin’s long dark brown hair with his one of his wet hands and made it damped. He offered his cigarette to Thorin who smoked it deeply.

Then, the half finished cigarette suddenly forgotten in the bathroom floor as Eomer locked a stare in the magnificent blue eyes in front of him before touched the tiny lips with his forefinger and kissed him back deeper. They moved closer to each other, long legs tangled and locked in each other’s hips, half hardened members brushed in a very erotic way. The kiss was long last with hands massaging each other’s back, chest, abdomens, neck and shoulders. 

“I save your trust in me, Thorin, now that I desire you in the same way,” Eomer paused and hand massaged Thorin’s left big and firm arm, left him mesmerized by the tightness in a man over forty, and continued, “I cannot hold back,” he brushed his bearded chin in Thorin’s throat, made him sighed in pleasure.

“I don’t want to lie to myself, Eomer,” Thorin whispered in Eomer’s ear and nibbled the earlobe sensually, “I cared about who you are, Thranduil’s brother-in-law, but I know that I want you so badly now and I no longer care,” his hand moved to carress Eomer’s left side.

“This will be the biggest mistake I do in my life,” Eomer sighed and lined Thorin’s jawline with his small nose, “But I don’t want to let someone sink in depression further,” he now used his wet ripe lips to explored Thorin’s pointy chin before opened his mouth and lapped it gently, “Especially someone such beauty like you, Thorin Oakenshield.” 

Thorin hummed in pleasure and now he was totally erected, “You drive me crazy, Eomer Eadig,” he sighed, “And I love the way you make it be,” he shoved his lips to Eomer’s and they had long, hard, and hot tongue kissing after that.

***


	9. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _instead of moping all day long, he finally decided to go for some distraction in which encouraged him to stand up_

Thranduil stood still before a dewed window, looked at the rain pouring down in Celduin Town. Autumn came quickly and left coldness everywhere. His album recording was done and he just waited for the exhausting tour next year in January. He did nothing but stayed cold, didn’t try to look for Thorin either. His decision made Legolas still mad with him that he even had no intention to take his boyfriend back. He just sank deeper in remorse and depression, and getting a lot of cigarette and wines and more weeds even. 

He always wondered where Thorin was. He had left for two weeks and nowhere to be found. He left his job but seemed like he already prepared his leave from somewhere far as he was already permitted to get absence from Mirkwood P.D officials. Thranduil had come to ask further information but no one gave him answer because they even did not know where he was now. 

His lack of faith and loyalty drove him stressed. The woman named Tauriel still chased him no matter what. He didn’t have any crush on her at all but stupidly approved to be in affair with her. He didn’t sleep with her as well, but the pictures he had on the social media were enough to withdraw Thorin from his life. He knew how bad he betrayed his beloved man. He admitted he made a biggest mistake in life. 

“You need to eat, Ada,” Legolas said and stood behind him.

Thranduil hummed.

Legolas sighed and looked at his father, noticed how terrible Thranduil was these days. He became thin because he hardly ate and alcohol, cigarettes and marijuana got him even worse. His face was pale, eyes sockets became darker from days to days because he slept a very little. His cheekbones stack out. He barely shaven and brown beard covered his hollow cheeks, spread to his chin and jawline. 

“Come Ada nin, this is not a right way to grief something. If you want him back, you have to look for him and not wasting your time like this,” Legolas said. His hands held Thranduil’s long arms and hugged him softly from behind. As much as he annoyed about him, he still loved his father and unhappy to see him so miserable. 

“Where shall I go to find him, Ion nin?” Thranduil asked coldly.

Legolas didn’t answer because he actually did not know where to find Thorin. He just sighed and hugged Thranduil tighter. 

Thranduil went to his bathroom and looked at himself in front of a mirror. He undressed himself and revealed his skinny figure. His body weight went decreased so quick until he could see his ribcage clearly and the abdomen looked so long and flat, arms went skinny, his shoulder’s crook stack out. He looked like a drugs addict. He sighed touching his member and felt the undone lust stuck inside him that he needed to release his sexual tension soon. He didn’t touch himself and did not want to. He wanted something else in his childish thought to look for another pleasure to forget his problem even for awhile. 

So, he decided to shave his beard clean, took a brief hot shower and dressed quickly. It was already nine at evening when he came out of his bedroom and about to hang out somewhere. 

“Where will you go, Ada?” Haldir distracted Thranduil when the older man headed to the front door.  
“Just hang out, Haldir, I’ll come back before midnight,” Thranduil answered flatly and left Haldir quickly before he got more questions. 

Thranduil did not know what devil came to his mind and took over his commonsense. He parked his car in front of a gay bar—somewhere he never visited even he admitted that he prefer men. 

He stepped in and many eyes turned around to look at him in wonder. Whispers came quickly to his ears. Many men told to each other as eyes followed in admiration of how beautiful the tall blonde man was in fitted black linen shirt and blue jeans. He shuddered at the first moment when many eyes looked at him. Nervousness took him over made him little bit dizzy until he reach the saloon where he took a seat and ordered drink, trying to ignore all the whisperings pointed to him. 

The music he actually did not get into played loudly. Some kind of electro things. He just took a gulp of cocktail the female bartender handed to him. This would be a bad mind distraction for him, he thought. At least it was what came to his mind before he noticed two same voices talked about something enthusiastically next to him. 

He turned around to look. He raised an eyebrow when two young guys with the exactly same faces and appearance looked back at him. 

They smiled at the same time and he just smiled back. The guys were surely identical twins. They had same narrow long handsome faces and their hair were straight black, grew long to their backs—one of them let it untied while the other had some locks tangle in back of his head. 

“You’re new,” one of them said. His eyes ran from Thranduil’s head to toe.

Thranduil nodded, “Yeah, and it’s quite weird to be in this place,” he admitted.

“It’s always weird at the first time,” the other added.

Thranduil smirked and his eyes went over both of them and approved that they were very beautiful and young—and passionate, “I’m Thranduil,” he said. Some dirty mind came to his mind when he looked at the perfectly slim figures. 

“I’m Elladan,” the guy with tangled hair introduced himself.

“I’m Elrohir,” the other smiled, showing his crooked top canine tooth—something to differentiate him from his twin brother.

“You’re twins,” Thranduil mumbled.

“Exactly,” Elrohir giggled.

“Why not having fun?” Elladan asked curiously.

“Not my style to have fun here, just get something stuck in my mind, I need refreshing and had no better recommendation to go,” Thranduil answered before took another shot glass of strong cocktail. 

“This is not a bad choice,” Elrohir teased, “Have fun with us and you know you’re right.”

The words made Thranduil stomach twisted and dirty mind struck his head worse than before.

“Let’s dance,” Elladan invited with eyes playfully went up and down in Thranduil’s figure. 

“Um,” Thranduil hummed in doubt, but he remembered his intention to go over this weird place—for fun. 

The young twins were very irresistible. Their words were poison. So, Thranduil drank much enough to make himself bold and went to the dance floor with the youngsters. 

The dance floor light made his eyes a little bit blind. He moved together with the twins beside him. He laughed and started to get high. He slipped himself between them, positioned himself to face Elladan and let Elrohir moved behind him. They chuckled and had a very fun tonight. The three guys drew attention to others who looked at them in amazement and envy. Two young hot twinks and a beautiful daddy danced. All of them were tall almost at the same height (Even Thranduil was about two inches taller) with perfect body shape and teased everyone like sex gods with their look. 

Thranduil opened three buttons of his black linen shirt, exposing his tattooed collarbone and milky skin around. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in hungry face. Thranduil let them started to touch his shoulder, moved even closer until he could feel Elladan’s jeans front brushed against his own and Elrohir’s groin poked his bottom. He felt the heat of became a maddening sandwich in between hotness. 

He was quite drunk and let the young guys had fun with him in between. His eyes looked deep at the deep round hazel eyes full of passion before him and smirked as the other’s breath felt so hot in his ears.

“I think I was right to go over this place,” Thranduil said.

“Yeah, need more fun than this, Sir?” Elrohir asked in a very teasing tone. 

“Well, it’s something irresistible, Elrohir. If we can, why not?” Thranduil forgot how shameless he was. 

“So, let’s move, we will make you have more fun. You looked so sad, I guess, and tonight we shall not waste our time for your weeping,” Elladan nodded, eyes gave a sign to his brother. 

They’re little devils! Thranduil thought. He couldn’t resist the temptation and followed where his lust want to be. 

They moved out from the bar as quick as possible. Thranduil clung his arms around the twins like a boss. He smirked and made everyone became envier. 

Elladan drove Thranduil’s car because the older man was too drunk to drive. They moved to somewhere Thranduil never knew. Along the way, Thranduil just laughed and tried to forget his sadness as best as possible. He had a good time to have fun and he did not to waste it anyway.

They stopped in front of an apartment building. It seemed like the twins lived there. Thranduil still positioned himself between the twins and arms stretched to embrace the two hot guys.

“You lived here?” Thranduil asked.

“Yeah,” Elladan answered and opened his apartment door and let their guest came in. 

There they drank liquor. They feasted him with expensive whiskey and Thranduil took out his weed stick where they finally shared it together and got fly for the sensation. Weed could make sexual activity better and it was what on Thranduil’s mind. 

The twins knew his intention and they admitted that they were hookers. It was a total glory for the hot dad because he wanted to release his sexual tension with anyone—any men he could find.

After some not really serious talks, they laughed together in highness. Elladan started to touch his own brother and they kissed in front of Thranduil to tease him more. 

Thranduil sighed to see such erotic view before him. He licked his own lips and felt something started to wake up inside him. 

The twins stopped, “We would like to have you join in this fun, Thranduil,” Elladan said. He stripped his t-shirt off and his brother followed. They moved to Thranduil, made the older guy sandwiched between them. 

Elrohir started to caress Thranduil’s face gently until his cheeks blushed more and kissed his tiny lips softly at first and went roughly after. While, his brother touched Thranduil’s chest, unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it down his arms.

Thranduil was aroused. He moved his lips from Elrohir to Elladan. And the crooked canine toothed guy played his lips around Thranduil’s chest and started to tease his pink nipples. Thranduil moaned on Elladan’s mouth.

The twins were very lustful. They wasted no time by unbuckled Thranduil’s belt, unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped it. Elladan and Elrohir stopped for a while to explore Thranduil’s necks, nipples and abs in each side before one of them pulled his trousers down until it left his ankles and the other did the same thing to his boxer brief.

 

Thranduil gasped in the eroticism both the twins offered to him. They started to touch every part of his weapon in turn and there was much curiosity in their action.

Thranduil moaned when their pace became faster. The next second he found they fought over to be the first to lap their mouth on the hard candy.

Thranduil hissed in pain as they fought over his weapon, “Stop it, young men! You can have it at the same time together,” he said. It was weird to have a sexual activity with a pair of twins. 

They chuckled at the same time and started to lick the sensational thing in front of them.

Thranduil looked over what they did. Elladan sucked him deeply for a moment then drew his member until it almost came out and shoved it to his cheek. It finally popped out with a slick sound and moved to Elrohir’s mouth and started to go deeply in his throat. 

“Shit!” Thranduil felt he was almost done until he grabbed their hairs together, “Stop it! You promised me more fun and it will not end up here.”

“Of course not,” Elrohir smirked and wiped his wet mouth with back of his hand.

“Let’s make another fun, daddy,” Elladan chuckled and started to undress himself and his brother after. 

They moved to the big bed where they pushed Thranduil down while they kissed and touched each other members for a moment before crawled to the kinky older man. 

The next moment, Thranduil gasped and moaned loudly when the twins chuckled teasing his clean entrance with their tongues. Two hot tongues tried to break the door opened at the same time. 

Elladan got a bottle of lube in his hand and poured it down to his own hands and his brother’s. he slicked his finger and started to breach the entrance, looking for a permission. It opened quickly as Thranduil let it be because he really wanted this to happen soon. 

Thranduil cried out loud when the twins laughed darkly as both of them played their own fingers together inside the hot cavern, tried to brush against each other while crooking, scissoring and twisting in and out in wet sounds.

“Open me wider and I can take both of yours at the same time,” Thranduil surely said while he did not understand why he could be this crazy.

“As you wish, my lord,” They shoved their fingers again inside the hole and poured more lube right to the entrance, made Thranduil sighed in the cold sensation. They twisted the cave in turn until it gaped widely and enough to take their members in. 

They soon prepared themselves with condoms and took a good position for three of them. Elladan laid on his back and let Thranduil sat on his lap, face to face with him while Elrohir took a perfect angle behind Thranduil’s behind. 

Thranduil held his breath as Elladan started to enter first, buried deep until his hilt and he sighed, but gasped right after he knew Elrohir began to thrust him as well, tried to pass the narrow space inside him. 

They licked against each other’s face at first, knowing this would be a little bit hard for the bottom one to get used with the sensation. Thranduil hissed in pain because he never had such insane experience before. He felt very guilty as he remembered Thorin, but he forgot it soon. He never knew that his boyfriend did something like that as well with his brother-in-law in somewhere far away. 

Elladan started to move first from bottom, thrust carefully on the heating cavern. Elrohir followed after and they looked for a good rhythm together.   
Thranduil suddenly moaned in panic when the pleasure reached in. He let his cock untouched because even he did not stroke it he would reach his climax soon.

The thrusts went very fast and hard and started to lose the rhythm. Thranduil moaned crazily when he finally spilled in Elladan’s stomach. 

“It’s good, right?” Elrohir teased by thrust the cavern even wilder together with his brother. Thranduil felt a big relieved feeling at the moment. The twins’ peak started to reach quickly and it came not so long after as their members throbbed crazily inside him.

The twins sighed in satisfaction and Thranduil trembled in between them. They moved carefully and let Thranduil laid on his back with legs still spread wide. His body was shaken badly in total pleasure.

“Damn!” Thranduil cursed shakily.

Elrohir leaned down to kiss Thranduil and caressed his damped hair.

Then, after they cleaned themselves, they laid together on the clean bed sheet, snuggled under blanket. 

Thranduil smiled stretched his arms wide around the twins and hugged them, “You guys made my day, thank you,” he said.

Elladan chuckled in his shoulder, caressed every freckle in his pale skin while Elrohir on the other side ran fingers around burned scars in his left chest. 

“Why don’t tell us about you for a little bit, Thranduil?” Elrohir asked.

“Tell me about you first,” Thranduil smiled.

“You can ask,” Elladan mumbled.

“Well,” Thranduil paused, “How old are you by the way?”

“We’re nineteen,” Both of them answered.

“Oh,” Thranduil shocked, “You even younger than my son,” suddenly he felt very guilty when he remembered Legolas.

“You have a son?”

Thranduil nodded, “He’s twenty now. I had him when I was about at your age.”

“Too soon to have a baby,” Elladan commented.

“Yeah, his mother died when he was very small. I had to raise him by myself,” Thranduil said and remembered the fair face of Eowyn, “How about your family? Do they know this?”

“We’re orphans. Our mother left us since we were babies and father died when we were ten. We left the orphanage three years ago and since then we lived this way,” Elladan answered. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Thranduil whispered and gave them slight kisses on forehead.

“Why you look so sad?” Elrohir suddenly asked in the middle of silence.

“I’m a sad man,” Thranduil chuckled weakly.

“You mustn’t be. There is a deep wound in your eyes, I can see that,” Elrohir insisted.

Thranduil giggled, “Okay. You’re insisting. I’m in a deep regret now.”

“Why?” Elladan tilted his head to look at the older man.

“I betrayed my boyfriend and now he’s gone somewhere faraway.”

“Go find him then. Don’t stay under a grief, if you love him you must find him. Don’t waste your time or he’ll be gone forever,” Elladan said.

“Yes. He must be really disappointed but he waits for you to come, to explain everything. That’s what he does, I bet.” Elrohir added. 

Thranduil tried to record every word the twins told him. Then they were quite right. He must not waste his time in remorse and grief. He had to find Thorin wherever he was. 

“Very well, then. I’ll start to find him. Thank you,” Thranduil murmured and grinned. He felt the twins snuggled closer to him and their arms griped his body gently but tight and then he followed them to a sleep. 

***

Thranduil woke up earlier than the twins and he moved to bathroom to take shower as quick as possible. When he went back in towel circling his waist, he looked at his phone and there were so many unanswered calls since last night. Those were from Legolas and Haldir. He sighed as he remembered he promised Haldir to come home before midnight. 

He just collected his scattered clothes around the couch and started to dress up. He was about to button his shirt when the twins woke up, yawned and stretched.

“You’re gonna leave?” Elrohir mumble.

“Yeah. Too much unanswered calls, I bet my son and his boyfriend are miserably worried about me,” Thranduil finished with his linen shirt buttons. 

Elladan got up from the bed and his twin brother followed, “Alright then,” he said.

Thranduil took his wallet out of his trouser’s pocket, “I hope this will be a good price. It’s bad we didn’t make a deal last night,” he muttered while counted his money.

As the money shoved, Elrohir and Elladan shook their head, “No. take it back, Thranduil,” Elrohir gently refused.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

“We’re very happy to share a night with you. Really, we’re honest about this. We’re happy to see you,” Elladan explained.

A smile grew in Thranduil’s lips corner, “Are you serious?”

“You’re great man and we’d have fun together. It’s amazing. Go find your lover and try your best to make everything up with him,” Elrohir said.

“We’re on your side. Godspeed then!” Elladan chuckled.

Thranduil giggled and hugged both of them in both of his arms, “Thank you. You’re great too—both of you. For sure, I’ll go find him. Thanks for the night you’ve spent with me,   
sons.”

They released the embrace, “I hope you’ll find a better way in life. Maybe you’re happy with this kind of life, but I do hope everything will be better for your good,” Thranduil said, 

“Good bye, Elladan and Elrohir,” he stepped out from the threshold.

“Bye, Thranduil,” the twins simultaneously bid their farewell as the older man walked away through the corridor. He didn’t look back and kept walking until he was gone from their sight. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a sequel from another fiction, but that one is just unprepared, and I just finished this one earlier, weird tho. lol. maybe I'll post the prequel after this done well.


End file.
